Ashia
'Princess Ashiana "Ashia" Coralea '''is one of the main characters of the Chix Club and the crown princess of Aquaria and the guardian of the strongest power, next to the Dragon's flame, in the entire magic dimension: the Water Stars. She first appeared in ''Season 1, Chapter 1: Happy new Year? and was the third fairy to be introduced. Her powers can be considered as the strongest of the Alfea. She's originally from another dimension, the Lunarix dimension. Where the Water Stars were sent to. Synopsis |-|Season 1= Coming soon... |-|History= Ashia's history is very well developed however doesn't affect the Chix Club storyline too much. You can read the full history here: The first daughter of the king and queen of Aquaria, born September 21'st during the full moon. Altough born with the Royal Birthmark, just after the birth presented the people as the future queen of Aquaria... Ashia was born three days after the death of her grandmother, Annali, which was the previous Guardian of the Water Stars... From an early age taught good manners, royal labels and mandatory trained to be future queen. Another activity was the learning of magic and control the Power of the Water Stars... For 15 years, she was taught privately in the palace, and then sent to a reputable School of Magic- Lury, where she met her friends, Cassidy and Princess Molly... A few weeks after her school education the king and queen arranged Ashia's betrothal with Prince Glen from Orbitia. The princess broke down and didn't speak to her parents for almost an entire school year. She had one regret for this act. For two months before the end of the school year, Ashia and her two friends were invited by the Director Langon. It turned out that Lury exchanges of students between the Dimensions Lunarix and Magix. Ashia, Cassidy and Molly were the contestants. Each was sent to different school in Magix. Ashia was full of fear, because she knew that the risk of placing Water Stars in the same dimension as Flame Dragon. Her fears reached a peak when she was placed in the Alfea! At first she would not agree to go, but at the urging director agreed to his decision. The same day came to Ashia Water Dryad from Aquaria, who informed Ashia to break the engagement with Glen. Fairy was so happy. A few minutes later, the ship arrived from the Red Fountain, who took her and her friends to Magix. The board Ashia met Alan whos she really liked. After landing in Alfea, Ashia was welcomed by the beautiful weather and director, mrs. Faragonda. A few days later, on her birthday, Ashia had first meeting with her future villain- vampire Caris. During their first meeting and fighting, it was revealed that Caris is resistant to simple magic, and Ashia with remnant forces moved to Alfea, where fainted... Unconscious for a few days, had a dream visions associated with herself, Caris and a mysterious girl... Upon regaining consciousness, made a portrait of a girl from the dream and a few paintings on its basis ... for a time lived as normally as possible, at some time fighting with Caris and meeting with Alan, approaching him more and more. But one day Caris turned her friend Molly into vampire, and was revealed Alan's lie , which Ashia couln't understand and accept. Broken left school and returned to Aquaria. On the spot, it turned out that Caris kidnapped Ashia's mother, Queen Acma. Girl rescued the queen and received Enchantix. Caris furious revenge on Ashia, attacking and seriously wounding Alan. Using of Water Stars Ashia healed him and kissed for the first time... Ashia and Alan were together againf, this timealready officially as a couple... Together they went back to Alfea, where met her surprise ... Faragonda retired, and in her place came prof. Erana, who watched her drawings from dream. In the Erana's office, director asked her to describe the vision and then told a sad story of Santara... Because Ashia remember much more than she thought. Especially Caris'es angry voice: 'You're the last survivor! Shortly it will change...!'Erana thought that a girl from a dream can be a Princess of Santara, the only one who miraculously survived, but no one knows where she is. Erana entrusted to Ashia a mission to find the princess, because vampires who conquered Santara will be hunt for her... With dreamy visions Ashia tracked Princess on Earth, and went up there, not knowing that she keeps track of Caris. Ashia soon found the Princess, and it turned out to be shy and unbelieving in the magic Irice... As soon as her identity was discovered, Caris attacked Irice... Ashia rescued her and convinced about the existence of magic. Thanks Irice, both received Believix and then Ashia took her to Alfea, show her magical dimension. Irice decided to learn the history of her True origin and history of Santara, so she began studying with Ashia. Soon after, the two girls met Ginger, Fabia, Ciara and Alina, with which founded a joined club. Navigation Category:Fairy Category:Chix Category:Ashia Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Potestatem Category:Royal Characters Category:Believix Category:Goddix Category:Darix Category:Venix Category:Incantix Category:Main Category:Perle Category:Allies